Wireless devices and associated network components are often able to determine a geographic location of the wireless device. Various methods such as Global Positioning System (GPS), triangulation, or user self-reported location can be employed to determine the geographic location of a wireless device. Services can then be provided to a user of the wireless device that require the use of the wireless device's geographic location. As the user self-reported location may be unreliable or burdensome for a user to keep up to date it does not provide adequate results. The geographic location of the wireless device provided by GPS or triangulation can be more reliable then in the providing of location-based services. However, users often have concerns over the sharing the geographic location of their wireless devices with third parties that provide location-based services.